What's So Complicated
by gostopow
Summary: AU: Alternate ending for episode 2x18 Boom. What if all it took was a little incident to push Castle and Beckett in the right direction. 1st Chapter pretty much sticks to the story. Probaby a 3 shot.


_Command Vehicle near 1756 48__th__ Street_

Castle and Beckett sit inside the command vehicle as they hear dispatch repeat Avery's transmission that they are entering on the south side. He turns facing her as he announces "I don't know how he's doing it, but he's not up there."

Interested in where he is going with this, Beckett replies "And what are you basing that on?"

Frustrated, he looks at her before continuing "I don't know how I know, I just..."

"You just what? Castle, you and I have known each other long enough for me to know that sometimes your silly theories are right, so if you have a reason to believe that he's not up there, then you need to tell me why, now."

Sighing he spits out "Just because... It's not how I would write it."

"What happens in your version?"

"He lets us think we've found him to lure us here. He lets the FBI converge on the building, only he's not in there."

She can see where he is going with this story and asks him "Where is he?"

He is trying to focus on the scene in front of him in his mind "Nearby watching. Watching it all unfold. He's got something planned. If it were me, I'd wait until they all got inside, got settled into position, and then I'd blow the building."

They glance down at the screen and see the team led by Avery form into position outside the room. She glances back up at him "Where is he watching from?"

He is still trying to figure it out… still processing everything "I don't know. He wants to show he's smarter than us, so he'll be somewhere close by and out of the way."

Knowing they are running out of time… especially if he is right Beckett states "Castle, if it were you, where would you be watching from?"

Castle points to the screen with the heat signatures "I wouldn't be watching from this building where they are, I'd be watching from here," As he points to the building across the street.

Beckett looks at the building he is pointing too, trusting his instincts she responds "Come on."

They leave the van making their way over to the building across the street. They climb up the fire escape and enter through a busted out window. She knows they are on their own without any backup. Beckett stops and hands her gun to Castle "Here."

Looking slightly confused he asks "Want me to hold it while you tie your shoe?"

"No, I want you to take it. Just in case." Just as Beckett pulls out her second firearm she announces "Alright, let's go."

They move together through the empty building guns at the ready. Up ahead they hear talking. Beckett takes the lead moving cautiously. She glances around the corner and spots Shaw tied to a chair with duct tape over her mouth. As Dunn is facing the window… looking through a pair of binoculars, Shaw catches Beckett's eye and she nods back to the agent.

Dunn continues to talk "I'm almost sad to see it come to an end, Agent Shaw. You know I'd expected more from you. I'd heard such great things..."

Beckett turns back to Castle and whispers "Castle, he's there. I'm gonna draw him away. You free Agent Shaw and get some help. Castle, you're my only backup. Okay, go."

Castle nods and steps back as Beckett rounds the corner announcing "I thought it was me you were after."

Dunn turns around suppressing his surprise with a smile "Nikki, you came."

Beckett continues "Put your hands up, Dunn, or I will take you down."

He puts the binoculars down replying "I've got a better idea, Nikki. Why don't you put your gun down, or I'll detonate the 19 pounds of cyclonite that I have in the building across the street, turning Agent Avery and his entry team into mist. If you shoot me, Nikki, it might cause my body to tense up and push the button. Do you really want to take that chance?"

She knows she has to say something that will take him off his game… "They're not in the building anymore. I only sent them in there to throw you off."

He can't believe it "You're lying."

Sensing that she has the upper hand she continues "Why would they be in there, if I knew that you were in here? Face it, Dunn, I beat you. Nikki Heat won."

"No. No!" he replies throwing the detonator at her as he dashes for the gun on the box in front of Shaw. He is just about to grab it, but she kicks it over… sending the gun to the floor. Dunn hides behind Shaw and Beckett know she will not get a clear shot decides to fire off a round causing Dunn to flee. She chases after him and Castle moves in to free Shaw.

Pulling off her gag, the first thing out of Shaw's mouth is "Where's my people?"

Working on untying her he replies "Across the street, sitting on 19 pounds of cyclonite."

"She was bluffing?"

"She was profiling."

Almost finished Shaw states "Go help her. He could flank her. Go, go! I've got this." Pulling out his weapon Castle heads off in hurry after Beckett.

Beckett cautiously approaches the room ahead calling out "Dunn, give it up. Nobody has to die."

She hears some thudding and moves closer; Unaware as Dunn drops on her from above. Struggling she shoves them both backwards into the wall, but Dunn is too strong and gets her gun and shoves her to the floor. She looks up as Dunn points her weapon at her "That's how all my stories end…With someone else dead."

She swallows thinking to herself is this it…? Just as she prepares to hear the gunfire that will end her life she hears his voice. Castle… Castle is there.

He continues to move as quickly as possible. He almost lost her once during this case and he will not let that happen again. He isn't that far away when he hears Beckett and then what sounds like a struggle. Picking up his pace he arrives just as he hears Dunn and sees him pointing the weapon at Kate. He yells "Dunn", getting the killers attention off Beckett. Dunn quickly lifts the weapon towards him as he aims at the killer… Simultaneous shots ring out.

Beckett watches from her position on the floor as Dunn falls back to the ground… the weapon leaving his hand a skidding across the concrete floor until it is stopped by Agent Shaw's foot. The agent with her weapon trained on the killer's body announces "I believe this is your collar."

Beckett places her handcuffs on Dunn noticing the blood freely flowing from the hole in his chest. She is just about to call in for a bus when it occurs to her that she hasn't heard a word from her partner. Thinking he might be in shock she states "That was a hell of a shot, Castle." Receiving no reply both her and Shaw turn to look at the writer only to discover him also lying on the floor.

Beckett forgets Dunn hurrying over to Castle… kneeling at his side. He is conscious but unresponsive, looking over his body she sees blood pooling on his shirt near his stomach. She tears open his shirt finding the bullet hole in his abdomen… applying pressure wound she calls out "We need a bus ASAP, Castle been hit."

Shaw is on her phone with Avery, yelling back to Beckett "On their way… 20 minutes out."

Fighting off the panic she can feel overtaking her body, she turns his head so it is facing her "Castle…. Castle …. Please look at me" finally getting his attention he looks up at her and asks "Beckett? Are you okay?"

Shocked that he is more concerned for her than himself "Castle who've been shot and you're worried about me?"

He looks at her and she can see the seriousness in his eyes as he replies "Yes, Kate I almost lost you once… "

"Hey… I'm fine. Look at me Castle… you saved me."

All he is able to get out is "good" as shock sets in and he begins to lose consciousness.


End file.
